polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Brittanyball
Republic|personality = Wants Independence!|language = French, Breton, English (mostly)|capital = Rennesball|affiliation = Franceball|religion = Catholicball|friends = Cornwallball Englandball Walesball Scotlandball Irelandball Basqueball Galiciaball Poitou-Charentesball (Cause by a Marches Bretagne-Poitou)|enemies = Normandyball (YUO STOLE MONT SAINT MICHEL !!) Limousinball (THA FLAG STEALER !!) Pays de la Loireball (GIB BACK NANTES !!!)|likes = Independence, rain, drinking, fest-noz, Nantes|bork = brezhoneg / plouzh plouzh |founded = 51 BC by Roman Empireball|predecessor = 2ball|hates = Tourists|food = Kouign Amann|status = Still trying to get Franceball to GIB MON INDEPENDANCE!!}}Brittannyball also known as Bretagneball or Breizhball, '''refers to itself as Breizh (Bretagne in Breton language), is a Celtic countryball today attached to Franceball as one of its provinces. Brittannyball is also the brother of its evil twin, Cornwallball, Walesball, Scotlandball, and Irelandball. History SPQRball called Brittanyball Armoricaball. After SPQRball fell, many Britonballs settled Brittanyball in the 5th century. Brittanyball was finally consolidated in the 840s under Nominoe in resistance to Frankball. Brittanyball was heavily attacked by the Vikingball at the beginning of the 10th century. The kingdom lost its eastern territories. Brittanyball helped Normandyball invade Englandball and received large estates there. Brittanyball was usually independent, often playing Englandball off Franceball. The Bretonball War of Succession, resulted in a period of total independence. However, Brittanyball lost the Mad War against Franceball in 1488, mostly because of its internal divisions. After the Mad War, Brittanyball married Franceball in 1532. In 1956, Brittany was legally reconstituted. Today, Brittanyball retains its cultural singularities. Character *Brittanyball has a short temper. *Brittanyball also has bagpipes! *Brittanyball loves mining salt. *Brittanyball used to enjoy switching off light houses likes its evil twin Cornwallball, heh heh, easy pickings! *Brittanyball loves insulting Englishball tourists, heh heh! *Brittanyball used to enjoy sniffing mushrooms and building menhirs. Important Breton phrases to know *Leun gant sili eo ma dourruzer! (My hovercraft is full of eels!) Relationships *Cornwallball - Evil Twin brother. We switch off lighthouses. *Walesball - Best brother ! We speak similar languages and we have the same national anthem ! *Scotlandball- Uncultured cousin who loves Whisky and bagpipes. *Irelandball- Cousin. Je love him because he produce the best music and the best beer in the world ! *Gaulball - Common ancestor. *Basqueball - Atlantic friend. *Galiciaball - Spanish version of me who tries hard to be a celt. *UKball - Your tourists are ugly and annoying but they gib me monies ! FUCK LE BREXIT ! *Germanyball - '''TOURISTMONI ! He visits my clay all the time. *Asturiasball - Oh ! That weird fan of me who lives in...Spainball I think ? His cider sucks tho. IRRELEVANT AS HELL, HONHONHON ! *Normandyball - Smelly and backward neighbour who stole Mont Saint Michel. GIB MONT SAINT MICHEL !!!!! NORMANDIE WORST REGION OF FRANCE !!! Gallery Jw269KU.png XjAmBUk.png Galicia Cant Into Celtic.jpg 1044935_572512619458578_551263604_n.jpg DCI8H1p.png Franceballlands.png fr:Bretagneballe Category:Europe Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Wanted Independence Category:North France Category:Danish Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Celtic Category:Breton Speaking Countryball Category:Regionballs of Franceball Category:Celtic nations Category:Nationalist Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:Drunk Category:Independent Category:Euro € Category:French Category:European Union Category:Celtic-Japanese and Korean Alliance